The End of Her Love
by Poppyseed Catalyst
Summary: At 15, and the demise of Eggman and Metal, Amy gets her wish. Sonic's love. But does she want it the way he gives it to her?
1. The Fall

**Summary**: Three years after Eggman's and Metal's demise, Amy finally gets what she wants when she's 15. Sonic's love. But it doesn't come to her as she wants it. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters associated with it. They are owned by the Sonic Team

**Authoress Notes**: Hello! This was my one and only DECENT Sonic faniction. Considering that I loved the genre once, that's pretty sad. I'm not into Sonic as much, but please enjoy. Also, this is previously titled: "The Fall of Rosa and Blau" (The fall of pink and blue, in other words.), I changed it...because...it sounded lame. But anyway, enjoy!

**Detials**: Rated T for mild lime situtations. Out of Character actions? Yes indeed!

**Chapter One**

"No!"  
"I'm not bothering with you again!"  
"Why? Stupid question! Don't you know that?"  
"Hm, oh well, doesn't matter. I wish not to talk to you. That thing that was there is now gone. Bye."

…  
It really amazes me. After all that time. It's over with us. Relationship, friendship, it's all over. I guess the love days are over, forever.

_See ya, Sonikku…_

Where did it start? Our downfall…no…our friendship…  
…It was a while back…

Sonic the Hedgehog. I met him at the age of eight. Yes, I can remember it that far. He saved me from Metal's evil clutches, I fell in love. He SAVED me. I could never forget it. Never. Never in a lifetime. He was the definition of a hero. Strangely, I always thought heroes were stuck up. But…Sonic wasn't. He was just…  
…_fast_.

Too fast. I chased him. Everywhere. From Quartz Quadrant, to the Carnival Night, I even went to the city of Station Square. I had never been to the city.  
But no matter what, I couldn't reach him. Not at eight, nine, ten, eleven, or twelve! I was starting to mature at twelve…even with that fact, all of my attempts failed.

However at 15, he saw me in a new light. Why, it was because I changed my look. I didn't do this for him. I did it for myself. Now I did love my red dress and my high boots, but as I just said, did.

I tried on some jeans. I never wore pants. I had found skirts so feminine and…well...cute! And there was always a chance (a feeble chance at that) that Sonic might look up to see my panties. Who knows? Surprisingly, I took a liking to the jeans. But, I needed a shirt. And I had found it! It was white and frilly at the bottom, I had adored it! You just gotta love the cuteness! Then the headband was killed. I found some brown shades in place. Last, I thought about my undies. I wasn't gonna go commando, nor was I going to show them off. I had just wanted a little change. You know what they say..."Change is good".

So, I saw a pair. White with flowers.  
Thongs.  
Now, my first thought was, "I'm sure Rouge wears those, her getups her were always skin tight."  
Then I stared at them a little. Secretly, I always found them to be…interesting. But when you wear short dresses and skirts, you don't take risks like that. Well, it was then or never, so I bought 'em. I'm just one of those people who is always trying to try something new! And to my surprise, they were comfy, who would of guessed!

Now, I didn't think it would happen, but puberty did me pretty well for my small frame. It was such a shock…

…especially towards Sonic.

He never noticed me before. I DID love him, but I wasn't changing myself for his love. If I wasn't so young and naïve I wouldn't of been so happy of the chilly dog incident. Well…I wasn't really…

I was walking, he took a look at me and choked. Okay, Sonic never EVER chokes on his chilli dogs. Not even if he ate them as fast as he ran. But that day, he choked! And why? Because of me!

Thankfully, he was okay. After his coughing I patted on his back.  
"Sonikku! Are you okay?"  
"I sure am…"  
Then the words came out of his mouth. Never would I expect him to say such a thing about me. And despite the fact he said them in a low tone I heard them, I was not deaf.  
"…definitely after seeing your sweet ass."  
"What was that?"  
Next thing I knew he was staring at my boobs, then I repeated and he came to his senses.  
"Huh? Nothing! Chill out Amy! I'm just happy that you saved me! Thanks a lot!"  
After those three words I found my cheeks to be a shade of crimson. I know Sonikku saw me, he had chuckled at my appearance. Even though it was Sonic, I had got frustrated at his laughing.  
"Sorry, ya just look kinda…cute."  
I had mixed feelings. A moment ago he was _wanting_ me, and now I'm _adorable…_  
"Um, thanks Sonic"  
"Sure, gotta go! I hope to see you around Amy!"  
He took one last look at me, more at my hip area, and ran off.

At the time, I had so many mixed feelings. I loved Sonic. With my heart, soul, everything. I admit when I was younger, I obsessed over him. I was older, I wished to be with him. To share everything, our up, our down, our life, even if we died together, I'd be happy. But he ignored me, until now. I suppose it was my immense love which overlooked his horny lust. Soon, I  
came to realize Sonic saw me as an aphrodisiac, not a love.

I had to turn fifthteen for my long awaited dreams to come true. I also had to wait for Sonic's hormones to kick in. Hey, he was too fast to realize that he had hit puberty! Took him the age of eighteen to know. To be specific, the chilly dog incident. Eventually I thought,_"Well…boys are immature, it's his way of showing love, not lust…"_

"Hiya Sonikku!"  
"Amy! You scared me!"  
"Heehee sorry!"  
I had heard that Sonic was in the _Palmtree Paradise_ (renamed after Sonic's defeat of Eggman. It was the _Palmtree Panic_), so I decided to see him.  
"So Amy, how's it been?"  
He stood up and held my hand. I bet my entire face was red. He kindly walked me over to a bench and we sat. I never realized how beautiful that place was. You have to consider I was in danger at the time to notice, but it was very pretty. The trees swayed, the water shined, even the flickies added a nice touch, they looked like they were in love!  
"Me? I'm just spiffy! I heard you were here so I came to visit. Remember, we first met here. I can see it so well. When I saw you, your presence…it changed my life. When you saved me, I was overwhelmed. I really thank you. I really do."  
He gave me the most sincere look. His eyes…they glistened. So bright, that color green. Trees, plants, lights, _greed…_  
"Aww, Amy…you're welcome. I want to give you something."  
He wanted to give me something! Oh my God! I was so happy, I was ecstatic!  
"You do! What is it!"  
But then, I felt something…it didn't feel right. I realized what it was quickly. It was his hand in my pants.  
"Son-!"  
"Shh…"  
He cut me off. He placed a finger on my lips while his hand surveyed my hidden assets.  
"Amy. You don't wear those cute, little white panties anymore, do you?"  
I blushed. He looked so seductive. Those eyes, they were closed. When he opened them, they gave me such a sly look…  
"No, no…I can feel your derrière…so warm and soft. Amy Rose, you have a nice butt…"  
I was completely stunned! I wanted to know it he really saw my undies prior to the change, but I could not speak, even if his finger was removed. He continued to rub and speak of how gentle it was. I had always want him to complement me, but not like this! So when he moved his finger, why didn't I speak? He was rubbing my ass, and I did not like it. He placed his other hand into my pants, and pulled down my underwear. Then he proceeded to grab both of my cheeks.  
"Oh Amy…they're so smooth. Nice and plump."  
I needed to speak, I finally did.  
"Please! No! I don't want this! None of it!"  
He squeezed harder, and for the first time in my life, I moaned.  
"You don't want it? Didn't you hear yourself just then? You want this."  
"No! Stop it! I request you to! Please!"  
He stopped squeezing and grabbing, only to hit and smack.  
"Is this any better? Geez, you're so picky…"  
Suddenly, I started crying silently. The one I loved so much was giving me pleasure I wasn't ready for and didn't want. Tears were running down my face, but he didn't care. His eyes, they were green...full of greed. I just couldn't take it anymore. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

I punched Sonic.

I hurt Sonikku.

…  
"Amy…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…Amy…please…"  
I looked at him with all hatred and disgust.  
"Go away you lustful bastard! I refuse to stay with you. Get away from me! Far away!"  
"But Amy-!"  
"Bye."

…  
I started walking when I looked back at him. He wasn't crying, his was in pain. I gave him no remorse. We became distant, for a very long time. No one would ever believe it.

No one could imagine…

I WILL NOT beg for reviews. Review the story if you WISH. If I get 5, I'll put up the second chapter. I will not tolerate flames either. I know you have something MUCH better to do than flaming me. Constuctive critism is always allowed as long as it is not too harsh.


	2. The Demise

**Authoress Notes**: Wow! People liked this story! When I checked I received eight reviews! Thank you so much. About this story. The characters, they ARE off at given times. I'm warning you right now. I'm sure the idea of Sonic being a pervert scares you all. But hey...Who knows... Also, this story isn't new, it's old, I think I was 14 when I started it. I'm almost 16. I'd stop, but you guys inspire me! It'll be a while until the third chapter. I have to rewrite. Oh! And someone asked about the rating, TOTALLY TEEN RATED! It will stay that way, I promise! Enjoy! Because...this chapter wasn't the best in all honesty...

**Disclaimer**: Sonic the Hedgehog? Um...nope, don't own him or the other characters in this. But, I do own games and fanart that I drew!

**Summary**:At 15, and the demise of Eggman and Metal, Amy gets her wish. Sonic's love. But does she want it the way he gives it to her?

**Details**: This chapter is rated PG, really, all there is is pointlessly added swearing. That's it.

**Chapter 2**

…Okay

It wasn't _that long_. It wasn't even a year. Not six months. It was only three. Just three months.

I would of been longer if it wasn't for that day Sonic came to my door. I was stunned that day, we kept our distance. We didn't talk if we didn't have to, and if we did, it would be only a few words. We wouldn't even look at each other when we spoke. I don't know about him, but I was pretty happy with the way our lives were.

So when he rang my doorbell, I wasn't planning to let him in.  
"Amy! Please open up!"  
"Why Sonic? What could you possibly want! We don't ever speak!"  
"I know that, but this is really important!"  
"What is it then!"  
"It's about Metal!"  
"…Metal…?"  
I stood at the door quietly for a moment.  
Metal?  
_Metal Sonic?_  
He was gone. Long gone. Him and Eggman were gone forever. I knew they were never coming back, not after what happened. I could never forget it…

It was insane. Metal went crazy. It happened right after he was defeated by Sonic. I thought he was just going to lie down on the ground, facing another defeat by Sonic, but it didn't go like that. After his received an answer to his, "Why can't I defeat you?" question, he flew towards Eggman. Metal had grabbed him up by the neck and everyone stopped.  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. Stopped. Shadow, Omega, Rouge. Stopped.  
Charmy, Espio, Vector. Stopped. Big, Cream, me. Stopped. All of us stood still. Our moment of joy was gone. We knew Metal locked the doctor away, but we never thought he would turn on his master. It seemed like all of his creations were loyal, but Metal Sonic proved wrong.

Metal held him up in the air. I was sure Eggman was choking, but he wasn't. He had a face full of expressions. The doctor was infuriated, scared, and shocked all in one.  
"What is this! How dare you turn on your master! Especially considering the fact that you have no reason!"  
"Reason?" I _have_ reason! The reason, master is you."  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean!"  
Metal tightened on his grip. He wasn't going to let go by any means.  
"It was you doctor! _You_ created me for one purpose! One purpose only! To eliminate that creature over there!"  
He pointed to Sonic. My heart raced. One of my biggest fears was if Sonic ever died by Eggman. If Metal did anything to Sonic at that time, I don't think I would of been able to live on. My fear continued as the robot went on.  
"I have failed my purpose numerous times. No longer will I continue to live with this failure. I am self-destructing and you're coming with me."  
It was like time stopped. Nothing moved. Not us, not Eggman, not even Metal. This only lasted for a few seconds, but everyone was in the same state when Metal's cold words came out. Eggman started to speak again, his body was shaking. He most likely couldn't believe one of his greatest creations was causing his demise.  
"B-b-but why are you taking me with you?"  
His voice was so worried, I could never picture the doctor in such a way, and he became more terrified as Metal sonic spoke on.  
"You created me and made me have this miserable life. It is shameful to look at you. You're a genius and you couldn't even build a robot to stop a pathetic little hedgehog. I am destroying you due to your immense failure. If you can't stop that, then you don't _deserve_ to live. However, I will grant you your final wish. Sonic the Hedgehog is going to die as well as his associates!"

Metal went insane! I saw my life flashing before my eyes. It was all going to end. I saw all of my regrets. I never had Sonic, I would never see Tails and Cream turn thirteen, I would never know who Rouge really loved. I really pondered on that one.  
I knew Metal was serious and there was nothing we could do. In a few moments, it was all going to be over. I closed my eyes, tears started to run down from them. I could hear everyone, the last thing I did was pick up all the sounds I could. Cream was crying with Cheese and Chocola. After all the work she did to unite them it was all going to be worth nothing. Big just kept saying, "Froggy…", it was like he was in a trance. Rouge kept talking about her regrets, mostly about the jewels she never stole. Knuckles seemed to be silent, maybe he was somewhat happy that he'd never have to guard that emerald again. Tails was whimpering and Metal was giving a countdown. I listened to the numbers, the end of everything was coming…he made it down to one, then I heard a loud scream from Sonic and Shadow.  
"Chaos Control!"  
My eyes shot open. Next thing I knew I was in a swirling vortex of light. It was so beautiful. We were moving forward while standing (or sitting) still. It was just a few seconds, but I'll never forget the moment. Those few seconds meant I was still alive. I could hardly believe it. We lived. I was still alive. There was still hope for me and Sonic.

Next thing I knew there was a thud from where we all had hit the ground. I ended up landing on my back, boy did it hurt! I began to rub it to soothe the pain, then I looked around. I didn't know where we were. I was gonna ask, but Rouge had beat me to it  
"Sonic. Shadow. Where the hell are we?"  
Before they could answer, Tails did.  
"We're…at the Sea Gate. It's right before Seaside Hill. You've never been here Rouge?"  
"Nope, not at all. But more importantly, what of Eggman and Metal?"  
Shadow replied to her.  
"Rouge, look up."  
He pointed and we all looked up.  
Metal had just blown. We saw the fire and the pieces of the battleship. Everything was falling apart. Nothing could survive it. Not a thing. Eggman was over, no more of his evil genius ever.  
We all just stared. I think everyone was just in shock that everything was over, I know I was. But Sonic decided that it was a prime time to be humorous.  
"Boy the doc sure was an idiot! Why would he make a self-destruction program in the first place! What a moron, heh…"  
No one laughed or even smiled. Let's face it, Sonic picked a bad time. Even I wanted him to shut up. Knuckles was the one to let him know that too.  
"Sonic shut up please. This is not the moment for your dim-witted humor."  
Sonic gave him an irritated expression, but he did shut up.

It was a while until I noticed, but the sun was setting. I looked at Sonic, the sun glowed upon his quills. It was like a burnt orange color. The colors had a great combination on him. At that moment it was Palmtree Panic all over again. Sonic saved me big time, and again he saved me from Metal Sonic. I started at the sun and the sky which was an array of colors. I thought about my future. I was going to win him. I was going to have Sonic. No matter what…

…But this was three years ago. My opinions of him changed and Metal was gone. I didn't trust him after what he did to me. I just couldn't believe him.  
"Sonic I don't believe you! Metal's gone and he's never coming back!"  
"Amy! Tails sent me over here! I would never use Tails to lie! He's been my best friend since…I don't even know! It's been that long! Now you should really come!"  
Sonic certainly had a point. They were friends before I even came into the picture. So, I decided to go with him. However, my hammer was coming with me. If Sonic was to ever try to pull another trick like before, he was gonna get it where it hurt the most!

I found my hammer and had it at the ready when I opened the door.  
"Amy- What the?"  
"Sonic I do not trust you. If you try _anything_, this hammer will go where the sun don't shine!"  
"Uh…got it!"  
"You better…"  
He smiled but he looked worried. It was a vice to feel good over having his control, but hey! I think I reserved the right to strike fear into his heart.  
"So, shall we go? I haven't all day and you have to tell me where to go. _Right Sonic_?"  
"Yeah…that's right! Let's go!"

…  
I thought I'd never go anywhere with him again. But this was important. I had to find out about Metal. I didn't know if I had to worry or not. That was why I went with him that time, it was the _only_ reason why I went with him.

Wasn't it?

Okay! Chapter 2. As I said the third chapter will be a while. I WILL NOT BEG FOR REVIEWS! Review if you like this story. But, if I get five more reviews, you will go a chapter three, and I'll REALLY work on it. I do not tolerate flames. However, constructive critism is always welcome as long as it's not too harsh.

Poppyseed-Catalyst


	3. The Question

**Authoress Notes**: Two reviews for the last chapter? Awww...well, it wasn't that great I admit.However, I'm having fun continuing, so here we are! This chapter wasn't written in the same format. I did want to keep it, but I understand it's hard to read. I enjoyed this chapter, hope you do as well. I did say it would of been a while until I continued. I lied. :D Even though... I need to think now...

Here's a reminder, if you forget, the story is currently told in flashback. Amy has been recalling events since the she started to say how their relationship ended.

**Summary**: Three years after Eggman's and Metal's demise, Amy finally gets what she wants when she's 15. Sonic's love. But it doesn't come to her as she wants it.

**Disclaimer**: I do notown Sonic the Hedgehog. That is owned by Yuji Naka and other people. I did own a Sonic Heroes t-shirt...

**Details**: This chapter is PG-13. Why? Oh you'll see.

**Chapter 3**

I walked. He walked. We had walked together. And I didn't like it. Or so I figured.

I wasn't going to talk to him, he must have been crazy if he thought I forgave him. I did not have any interest in him or his life. But he had to say something.

"Amy...", he started, "Why do you hate me?"

I looked at him hard. I thought he had lost it! _Why did I hate him?_ Had Sonic forgotten what he did to me? I doubted that.

"Sonic. You cannot be serious." He just looked at me, as if in some sort of shock.

"But, Amy...I am. Why do you hate me?"

I ignored him. There was no need to continue on with this idiot. It seemed as though he forgot andif he didn't, he was just ignoring the actions of three months ago. I walked faster than him. Yes, I _walked_ faster than Sonic, but being who he is simply caught up without trying.

"Amy...please-"

"WHAT?", I cut him off. He wanted an answer, I was giving him one. "Why do I hate you so much? You...You...BASTARD! You _touched_ me. _squeezed_ me. Placed your hands where they did not belong. I WAS VIOLATED."

I felt my anger rising. I let go of my hammer, I didn't want to swing it wildly if I REALLY lost my control. I knew this needed to come out one day.That day was the day. My face was hot, my cheeks were red, and if it were possible, there was steam blowing out of my ears. But, I kept on.

"And do you know what made it worse? Years and years of me loving you, you denied me, screwed me over. You, Sonic, said you wanted nothing to do with me. You were everything I ever wanted. All I never had...

And then, _you touched me._ There was no 'I love you Amy Rose', 'I'm sorry for keeping it tucked in, but I do care.' No. Nothing. In a moment of lust on your account.

"So that... that is why I hate you. Content now? Good, let's go, and DON'T speak to me."

I continued walking, he stood still. I guess he was going to sulk. I did not care. I needed to see Tails, there was something wrong. It was more important than Sonic. I sped up my pace until...

He laughed.

All that I said..._and he laughed._ A somewhat dark...sickly, sweet laugh.

I was pissed, I walked right to him. To think of it now, that was a terrible idea. But, I was thinking illogically, I just thought about how much he just insulted me. I totally ignored what was imporant.

I walked up to him, "Sonic. Why are you laughing? This is not funny in any way." I said this with a voice that was more hard and cold than diamond that had froze over. I was right infront of him, looking threatening... and yet he continued to laugh.

He laughed so hard, that he needed to close his eyes. He opened them, and closed them halfway.

I held my breathe. I knew what was coming. I should of ran. I really should of ran... but...something stopped me. My heart.

"Amy Rose...", he looked into my eyes which were glazed with fear. But...he calmed me at the same time, "Amy... Rose..."

I closed my eyes, I was scared. I felt his hand on my chin, he lifted my head. Then Sonic spoke softly into my ear, "Amy..." His voice...smoother than the finest silk ever made, "...do you...really hate me?" He blew into my ear. "Really...do you?"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!", I screamed. But it was not true. I still loved him. Somewhere, I was still lovestuck and stupid. I thought I was over it. No, I wasn't. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER IN MY BODY!"

He laughed. "Lies.", he pushed it out so simply, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Lies...but you know what. I love you Amy Rose."

My eyes shot open. I couldn't believe it. I heard something I had longed to hear forever. 'I love you'

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Sonic just simply wiped them away. I was speechless.

"And...", he continued, "I've always wanted to do this..." Suddenly I felt tongue. He pried my mouth openeasily. I squeezed my eyes shut. His tongue swirled around my mouth. Going round and round with mine. We tasted each other's saliva. I hate to admit it, but I savored every moment of it. The taste, the wetness. I cherished it. I had only dreamed of this. And my dream was finally coming true.

I broke away. We stepped back. I panted and so did Sonic. I stared at him for a moment. I couldn't tell what he thought. I felt tears coming, and ran in the direction of my house. I figured, I could call Tails.

I heard him call me back. I didn't respond or look. I just went home.

Once I went home, I locked my door. I felt warm, anxious, and just plain... I'm not even sure to this day!

As soon as I could breathe regularly, I called Tails. He was there and picked up after two rings.

"Hello, Tails here."

"Hello, Tails, it's me Amy. I was walking with Sonic until... um... well... never mind! But tell me, what happened?", he was quiet, as if he wanted to ask me what. But, I think he knew better. I may of changed somethings, but I was Amy Rose, and I had the hammer.

"... Well, Amy. I don't know how to put this. But... Metal isn't gone. He's back."

**Reviewer replies**:

I'm not going to reply to them all. I'm sorry but I don't have the patience or time. But the ones that stand out will receive my reply

-Miss Inadequate- I DON'T consider that a flame, infact I thank you. You were quite helpful. I appreciate your opinion. I'm not aiming for the usual Son/Amy dramatic fiction. I'm aiming at something different.

-little pink rose- Together? I'm not telllliiiing P

-Masami-chan- Number one, you were my first reviewer, thankies! And your reviews are quite kind. Not to mention you liked the second chapter...whoa, how shocking. XD

To the rest, thank you. I'm not being for reviews. Review if you please. I will not tolerate flames. However constuctive critism and ideas are always accepted! Thankies!

Poppyseed-Catalyst


	4. The Idea

**Authoress Notes: **By demand, I have created a fourth chapter. But, it was rushed. Hell, it's BOOORING, sorry, I wasn't sure what to do. And it's short...

**Summary:** At 15, and the demise of Eggman and Metal, Amy gets her wish. Sonic's love. But does she want it the way he gives it to her?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Sonic, but if I did, I would make a good Sonic game, because Heroes was CRAP!

**Details:** This chapter is PG-13, and it will never, EVER get higher than that!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Earsplitting.

"Loud" or anything thing else could not describe the scream I gave Tails.

"AMY!", he yelled, "You must calm down!"

"But Tails... " I whimpered. It made no sense. Nothing could survive that blast. Not. A. Thing. I didn't care how smart the fox was, he was wrong.

"Tails! How can it be. I saw it, you saw it!"

"Yes", he responded, "I did, but he's back."

"Tails. HOW?", I pestered him.

"How? I DO NOT know." He seemed to be getting pissed. I didn't care.

"You're a genius! Why don't you know?" I shouldn't of said that.

"You know what?", Tails began, "I'm sick of it. Ever since the whole issue with ARK, you people have given me no rest whatsoever. You guys need to remember, that I'M STILL A KID! I don't know everything and I'm not trying to spend my childhood, pondering on your fucking problems! Geez!"

_Click._

I just blinked. Tails was 11, I'd never think I'd hear such language from him. I suppose he had a point. We did rely on his smarts a lot, never really thinking if he wanted to do any of this. We were selfish, and we had reason. But still, selfish.

After hanging up the phone, I went into my room and flopped right unto the bed. I needed to think. _What just happened?_ _Sonic just kissed me. And, it wasn't a peck. It was a emotional, engulfing, 30 second kiss..._

My own thoughts made me blush. He did what I always wanted. What was I supposed to do. I did what every stupid, lovesick girl did in my situtation.

I forgave him. I pushed all of which he did to me away and forgave him.

"Sonikku...", I murmured to myself. I closed my eyes and threw my head over the edge of the bed. There, I went into the realm of all of my Sonic themed dreams and fantasies.

I thought of how I wished he'd take me to the red and white Tilt-a-Whirl at the Carnival Night theme park. And after that, he could take me to the open tunnel waterslide and see if we could catch a floating balloon (There were many ballons that flew around the slide, sometimes you could catch one while going down). I wanted him to buy me funnel cake and cotton candy. The thought of me feeding him cotton candy always made had made me giggle...

"Hmm! Hey... Why, am I dreaming on this! Sonic loves me. And we're going to the Carnival Night!

* * *

Yup, I know... yaaaaaawn. Sorries. Review if you like. All reviews are read and appreciated. Flames are NEVER tolerated.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Holy freaking crap. I know, it has been like... what? Six years? I'm sorry guys. I just gave up on this, became ashamed of it for many years, and just recently reread it and said, "Hey, it's not too bad! I can rewrite this!"

So if you're a fan, look forward to a brand new (and shiny) "The End of Her Love!" I already have the first chapter done. Also, Sonic will return with all of the actions I know you guys loved him for. ;)

~Poppyseed


End file.
